


The Invisible Spirit Caught Your Scent

by CRSwords



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: "Darling", "baby", 18+ ONLY, Body Worship, Breast Sucking, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Hand Job, Kissing, Monster Girl, Rubbing, Spirit - Freeform, Standing Sex, Teasing, Whispering, gwa, invisible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords
Summary: The listener has just returned home to their apartment after an exhausting day at work. They shuffle in and and sit down on their bed, just before they hear their front door open. Footsteps follow, but there is no one in sight. A female spirit (the speaker) quickly makes her presence known, much to the listener's initial surprise. She needs something from him, and she makes it clear it will be a mutually enjoyable experience.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Invisible Spirit Caught Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.
> 
> This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, as long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged for it.
> 
> The spirit is an entity with a tangible body, but is invisible to the naked eye. She sustains herself on sex and she has been around for a long time, so she is very experienced in getting what she wants from humans. She caught the scent of the listener and was quickly attracted to him. She has followed him around for the past several days simply observing him as she allows her yearning hunger to grow. She has now finally decided to approach in order to fulfill her needs and relive his tension.
> 
> I personally imagine the spirit as having a low, sultry voice, but you as the speaker are absolutely free to work with what you got, and do it how you want to do it. The spirit also likes to move back and forth around the sides of the listener, so a binaural microphone would be perfect for this.
> 
> Sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.  
> [sound effects]  
> (cues)  
> *EMPHASIS*

__________________________________________________________________________

[Door opens, then closes]

[Footsteps]

[Dropping onto a bed]

...

[Door slowly opening]

[Door slowly closing]

[Slow, steady, shoe-less footsteps]

...

(Close to ear) Yes, someone's here. (Giggles)

[Frantic shuffling]

Shhhhh shhh shhh. It's okay, baby. It's okay. 

Well, I'm right here in front of you.

No, not quite a ghost, but maybe a cousin of ghosts. If I have to use a term, I prefer "spirit." 

And unlike my cousins, I am very much *HERE*. (Kiss) (Begins stroking his arm) [cloth rubbing sound]

I know you can't see me, but I am here. As you can feel.

(Slightly exasperated) No, I'm not here to take your soul or hurt you. (More upbeat) Quite the opposite, actually. 

I do apologize for barging in like this, but you have something I *REALLY* need. And I have something I think you need just as much.

Now, I want you to relax. Here, I'm going to take your hand and I want you to sit back down on the bed. Can you do that for me, baby?

Yeah? Very good. (Kiss) (Takes his hand and guides him to the bed)

[Footsteps] 

[sitting on bed]

I can still see how nervous you are, but I want you to know that you are very safe with me. I want you to relax and listen to me for a moment. Let me start with this... (kissing) 

There were go, darling. Good boy. You're okay. (Kiss)

As I said before, I am a kind of spirit. I'm not quite sure where I came from, but I've been around for a very long time. I wander, I sightsee, and I feed myself when I get hungry. But, I sustain myself off of a *SPECIAL* sort of energy. (Giggle)

I had been getting a little peckish lately when I happened to catch a hint of an absolutely delectable scent.

(close to ear) *YOUR* scent. (sniff deeply) (Lick/nibble ear)

Eat you? No no no darling, not eat you. More like... absorb some excess energy. And you really have nothing to be afraid of. I guarantee that it will be (close to ear) more than pleasurable for you. I've never left a human unsatisfied with our time together. (giggle)

You see, I like to wait a while before I dig in. *TEASE* myself. So, I've been... following you for the past few days...

Shhhh shhh shh, there's nothing to be worried about. I didn't do anything, I just like to watch! Although, (close to ear) you have no idea how desperately I wanted to jump on you these past few days. (Kiss)

(Sounding desperate) Just basking in your energy. *OH DEAR*. You felt so *POWERFUL* and *INVITING*. You were right there for the taking.

(Quickly back to previous slow, teasing tone) But... I am mature enough to have some self control. (Kiss) For the most part.

I think you can guess at the kind of energy I want. And... (touches his crotch) it seems you may want it too?

Yes, you think you do? Perfect. 

(Stern, but not overly harsh) Stand up!

[Quick standing sounds]

Good boy. I'm going to help you out of this tight suit. You have no business being stuck in this uncomfortable thing. Not while I'm with you.

[Clothes ruffling] (Kissing him on his neck and on different ears while undressing him)

Oh, gracious are we? You're quite welcome. (kiss)

I know this may feel a little awkward and confusing- watching your clothes be dragged off by thin air while a *BEAUTIFUL* voice whispers in your ear. So now I want you to touch me. I want you to *FEEL* that I am here.

Here, I'll just take your hand, and I want you to close your eyes.

See what you feel, and make sure you feel all of me.

This is my face. Stroke my hair. Caress my smooth cheek. 

Oh my, you're so gentle. I could smell that in you, you know. *STRONG*... but controlled. I love that. (kiss)

Now, here are my lips. Feel them. Full, soft lips. (Kiss and sucks on finger.)

Mmmmm. Still so reserved. Maybe we need to work you up a bit more.

([Clothes ruffling] 

There, no more underwear. Just an *IRRESISTIBLE* throbbing cock standing ready for me.

I'm going to stroke you veerrrry slowly. Just. Like. This. [Slow rubbing sounds] 

Lets keep going down my body, baby. I can see how desperately you want to feel me. 

I do have to warn you, though. (Close to ear) I don't wear any clothes. No need for me to, of course.

There now, let's run your hand down my side. Graze my breasts. Move over my wide hips. And now down to my thick thighs. 

Slowly come back up along my inner thigh. You're *SO* close to my pussy now, I'm sure you can feel its warmth from there.

Oh no. No touching there yet, my impatient human. (giggle)

Yes, I know, my skin is so smooth. Like fine silk. 

Go ahead, (Close to ear) grab my ass.

Oh! Yes! There's that desire I want to see. Pull me in close, darling! (Kissing)

Okay, I want to savor your touch for a bit longer. Hold my waist for a moment.

You know, as I watched you, I could see how tired you must have been. Each day was an exhausting drain on you. All the tedious work, all of the yelling, the running around, the constant pestering. You shouldn't have to deal with all of that. (Close to ear) You deserve so much more. (Kiss)

Tell me, have you been lonely?

You have, have you? Talk to me, my dear, tell me how you feel.

... (listener is telling short story of a girlfriend running off with another man. Give periodic sounds of acknowledgment and care) [Stroking sounds are still continuing slowly]

Oh you poor thing. That must have been so rough. All that hard work you put in, and to just be left behind like that? How could someone want another when they had something so scrumptious already? Inexcusable. Truly inexcusable. How could a woman do something so cruel to such a sweet morsel like you?

Well, you have no need to think about her right now. Only think about me, my body, and what I'm going to do to you. (Kiss)

I want you to feel my breasts now, baby. Caress them gently though, they are sensitive. 

Yes, the perfect size for your strong hands, aren't they?

mmmm. Tease my nipples- you can feel how hard they are. Oh yes...

Kiss them? Why of course you can! Come here, baby. Let me guide your mouth for you.

[Wet sucking sounds on breasts] 

Oh my good boy. You make me feel so warm. I want you inside me soooo badly. But, just a little longer... Just a little longer.

You like this, do you? Sucking my tits while I milk your cock? Mmhmm? Ohh, so good.

All that stress (moan) must have caused you to build up so much tension. the other night, (moan) I watched as you relived that tension.

[Sucking and body rubbing abruptly stops] Oh come on now, don't stop just because you're a little embarrassed. Keep going, darling. Let your hands explore my *PERFECT* body as you see fit. [Sounds resume]

I loved watching you, by the way.

How primal you seemed. You were like a desperate animal who couldn't wait to cum deep inside his mate. 

I could barely contain myself that night. Oh dear, (moan) was it hard. 

Watching you release was so satisfying. Seeing your strong body buck, then finally relax- mmmm. You seemed so content.

(Close to ear) I want to see that again.

(Gasp) Ah! I see you found what you've been looking for. Please baby, rub my clit.

[wet pussy sounds]

Yes, yes, yes! You feel how my body is dripping for you, don't you? 

That night I watched you was like an appetizer. I could taste the energy in the air. But it was not enough. Not nearly enough! (Deep moan.) I want so much more.

(Play and moan with each other for some time.)

Okay, I've had enough of this. I need the full meal now. I am *STARVING*.

(Sternly) Come closer!

Sooo obedient. You want it badly, don't you? 

Mhmm, yes you do.

Feel my thigh here- grab it. I want you to hold me up while you fuck me.

Ill just take this, and... ohhhh. Tease my pussy with your cock.

Make sure you watch now, I want to see your reaction as you shove it in. But... uh uh uh, not yet baby. Tell me what your going to do to me first.

You're going to fuck me? Yeah? How hard?

Yes you are. Say it again!

Oh yes! Again!

Gooood. (Sternly) *NOW DO IT!*

(Desperate moan) Ohhhhhhhh yes, baby. Ah, there's that reaction I wanted to see! (Giggle)

No, your tasty little cock is just fine, it did not disappear. It only looks like it because of.. well... my body.

Now- ... Baby, now is not the time to discuss the technicalities of my body. Its time for you to pound me!

(Improvise steady, deep fucking) [Hard, wet, sex sounds]

Oh, oh, oh, oh. (Kiss) Your delicious energy feels so strong! This room is filled with it. (Sniff) You have no idea how fucking delectable you smell. And (moan) how fucking *GOOD* you feel. 

Squeeze my tits! Grab my ass! I want you to use me to release all of that awful tension you've built up.

(Kiss) You deserve this. You deserve to fuck this dripping pussy hard. You deserve every inch of my soft, perfect body! (kiss)

(More improvised sounds. Start building up faster)

Ah, there's that desperate animal you've been hiding! (Sniff) Your energy smells absolutely feral right now. Oh! and I can sense how close you are.

You are close, aren't you? Yeah. Keep going my sexy little beast. Get ready to *FILL* me with your seed.

I need that energy deep inside me, and you're going to give it to me now!

(Getting close to climax)

Yes, let yourself go! Cum inside me, baby! Cum for me! Give it to me, give it to me, yes yes yes! Ah-

(Gasping, shuttering orgasm)

(Close to ear) Perfect. Absolutely perfect. (Kiss) I wish you could see how happy you've made me. Ahhh, you gave me just what I needed.

I feel *SO* full now. You've no idea how good that feels. 

Oh dear. Here, lay down on the bed. Shhhh, I know, I know, I drained you good. It's almost too much pleasure, isn't it?

(close to ear) But don't you worry, my perfect little human, you (kiss) will be (kiss) just (kiss) fine. (Kiss)

Thank you so much for that meal. (Kiss) one of the best I've had in a *LONG* time.

I'm going to let you get some rest now, my darling. You've earned it. And I will see you again soon.

[footsteps walking away]

What was that? Oh, why of course again. (laugh) You think I would abandon a prize like you? Absolutely not. You'll be satisfying my cravings for a long time, now that I've had a real taste of *THAT*.

Now, get some rest. Goodnight, my sweet, delectable human.

__________________________________________________________________________

END

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you so much for taking the time to read my script! This is the very first NSFW piece I've written, so I would be very happy if you let me know what you think.
> 
> *I chose to use the term "Spirit" because "Ghost" had the connotation of being intangible to me. Its just semantics in my mind, if anyone cared.


End file.
